Comming of Treason
by Anaatha Namikaze
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang detektif swasta terpaksa turun tangan menangkap Menma si Raja Kejahatan di dunia. "Aku akan melindungimu teme. Kau tenang saja."/"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dasar Usuratonkachi!" -bad Summary dan fic gaje, no Shounen-ai, alur ngebut-


_Comming of Treason_

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuxSaku**

**Genre : Suspense, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**.**

_**Warning**_

**OOC, Typos, Aneh, Abal, Gaje, AU, Ngarang, Alur kecepetan, oneshoot, No Shounen ai**

**Ini saya bikin cerita Cuma iseng, hehe dan ini Fict Suspense pertama saya. Jadi tolong di maklumi yak kalau banyak Salah.**

**Apa lagi di Code codenya hehe**

**Saya juga pemula buat Detektif-detektifan**

**Maaf, ini ada editan ulang biar sedikit lebih rapi**

**Ada Penggantian Judul juga sih hehe**

_**Why? = Comming of Treason**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_Summary:_ Sasuke Uchiha seorang detektif swasta terpaksa harus turun tangan menangkap Menma si Raja Dunia Kriminal. "Aku akan melindungimu teme. Kau tenang saja."/"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dasar _Usuratonkachi!"_

.

.

_**Comming of Treason**_

.

Sasuke Uchiha seorang Detektif Swasta di negara Jepang. Ia hidup bersama kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang juga berprofesi tak jauh dari adiknya a.k.a Komandan Polisi. Sejak kecil Sasuke sangat menyukai permainan teka-teki, hobinya adalah membaca Komik atau Novel yang berbau Detektif. Karena hobinya itu ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang Detektif, hingga akhirnya cita-citanya terwujud.

Kini usia Sasuke beranjak 23 tahun, ia menekuni dunia Kriminal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Banyak kasus yang bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah, namun kini ia harus turun tangan menangkap seorang Pembunuh sadis yang tak bisa diremehkan lagi kemampuannya. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan selalu terlihat rapih dimata teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_.." Panggil seorang gadis berpakaian ala detektif mendekat kearah Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri memandangi lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar indah di malam hari lewat jendela kantornya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke berdiri. Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar lalu mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya Sakura_-san_ tidak bisa melanjutkan penangkapan ini. Sakura_-san_ terluka cukup parah karena pembunuh itu, sepertinya Menma sangat hebat." Jelas seorang gadis detektif yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah.. suruh ia mundur Ino, akan aku gantikan saja dia." Titah Sasuke pada gadis yang dipanggil Ino.

"Hai.." Gadis itu segera pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat banyak sekali pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, para detektif handal dikerahkan ke lapangan namun tak juga mendapatkan hasil. Yang ada mereka malah kembali dengan luka-luka yang cukup serius. Sasuke yang biasanya diam dan mengerahkan anak buahnya harus ikut turun ke lapangan untuk menangkap sendiri pembunuh aneh itu. Sepertinya akan seru nantinya..

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat dirumah saja kerena esok harinya ia harus segera menangkap pembunuh itu. Ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu dengan kunci yang sekarang ia pegang, segera diputarnya gagang kunci itu..

Ckleeeek.. Pintu terbuka.

Seperti biasanya, tak ada orang di dalam rumah. Semenjak kakaknya naik pangkat memang ia-Itachi- jarang dirumah. Tugasnya di kantor menumpuk banyak. Karena itulah Itachi sering lembur, entahlah.. Apakah seorang polisi juga ada lembur, author tak cukup pengetahuan tentang itu.

"Hn, seperti biasa sepi, dingin, dan juga gelap." Ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, ia berfikir menyusun rencana memancing pembunuh itu datang ke tempatnya. Ia segera mengambil arsip tentang data pembunuh yang tengah berkeliaran itu.

Nama pembunuh itu disamarkan dengan panggilan Menma, tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana rupanya karena ia selalu berganti rupa, bahkan warna matanya juga selalu berubah ubah. Tapi ada satu yang tak berubah darinya.. Sikapnya terhadap sasuke.

Pernah suatu ketika di saat pengejaran Menma, Sakura mengejarnya dan Sasuke juga ikut ke lapangan untuk melihat gerak-gerik Menma. Entah kenapa Sasuke hanya melihat saja dan tak ikut membantu Sakura. Hampir saja Sasuke terbunuh karena pengejaran yang juga melibatkan Kakaknya dan anak buahnya. Tetapi pembunuh yang disebut Menma itu malah menolongnya saat Sasuke hampir tertembak peluru yang bisa dibilang mematikan.

Saat itu Sasuke dan Menma saling pandang-memandang, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hn. Dan kenapa kau tak menangkapku?" Tanya Menma tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke. Suara baritonya menggema di sebuah gang kecil tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Entahlah, suatu saat nanti aku akan menangkapmu dengan cara yang berimbang. Tak seperti ini.." Ujar Sasuke mantap dan masih menatap mata Menma.

Menma tersenyum..

"Ku tunggu kau suatu saat nanti." Ujar Menma mantap.

Sasuke mengangguk dan balik tersenyum.

"Oke! Tapi jangan sampai kau tertangkap anak buahku terlebih dahulu. Sebelum aku yang turun tangan. Khukhukhu.." Ujar Sasuke tiba tiba tertawa.

"Baiklah, dan jika kau juga belum mati karena Anak buahku!" Timpal Menma menatap tajam mata onix Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Tentu dibalas seringaian dari Sasuke untuk Menma.

Sejak saat itu Menma maupun Sasuke saling bertahan untuk menepati janji mereka berdua itu..

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tidur untuk tidur tentunya, di saat ia hendak merebahkan diri ke atas kasurnya, tiba-tiba _handphonenya _berbunyi. Sebuah _E-mail_ masuk ke alamat Sasuke..

**To. Sasuke_Uchiha**

** From. Menma**

** Khu..khu..khu.. kita akan bertemu Sasuke, ahaha.. Aku tak sabar untuk membunuhmu nanti. Apa kau sudah siap mati.. besok aku akan membunuh seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal atau tak kau kenal. Hihi..**

**Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu.. untuk menemukanku dan Targetku.. Tapi aku malas.. Waktuku tak cukup banyak untuk itu, aku tulis sajalah.. khukhukhu.. Tempatnya hanya sekitar Tokyo saja kok..**

**HC EP HA MD UD QC**

**(5)1, (2)1, (3)1, (9)1, (2)1, (5)3**

**121, 232, 231, 122, 123**

**0, 233, 4181, 1594, 21, 0, 233**

**Kuberi empat teka-teki, kau menyukai teka-teki bukan? Jadi aku yakin kau bisa memacahkannya. Selamat mencoba!**

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, besok akan terjadi pembunuhan di suatu tempat yang ia tak tau tempatnya.. Haruskah ia begadang malam ini?

"_Shit_.. berengsek si Menma itu. Dasar Psikopat. Tapi dia cukup hebat juga namun bodoh. Hanya kebetulan saja atau memang ia sudah siap untuk mati di tanganku dengan melakukan itu? Dia benar-benar aneh.." Ujar Sasuke Gila, ah bukan gila hanya saja ngomong sendiri..

Sasuke berusaha memecahkan kode yang diberikan Menma padanya. Ia mulai memutar otak Jeniusnya. Tak ada petunjuk sama sekali, berarti ia harus memeriksa sandi itu satu per satu.

Di mulai dari **HC EP HA MD UD QC**, Sandi apa itu..

Sasuke mulai membuka laptopnya mencari Jenis-jenis Sandi, sejujurnya ia sedikit malas untuk mengingat jenis Sandi apa yang digunakan. Bukannya jenis sandi itu ada banyak? Maka dari itu. Walaupun Sasuke seorang _meintentai_ tetap saja kan rasa malas itu pasti ada. Ha ha ha..

Satu per satu Blog ia kunjungi..

Tok... tok.. tok...

Sasuke menggeram marah, malam-malam begini juga ada yang bertamu kerumah. Menyebalkan bukan.. Apa lagi kalau lagi serius kayak gini. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

"Hn. Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, kelihatannya ia sedang kesal tingkat dewa.

"Aku Naruto teme, dasar!" Teriak pemuda di depan pintu dengan suara cemprengnya. Bisa jadi memang Naruto si Dobe kan.

"Hn. Dobe.. kau menggangguku saja. Dan berhenti berteriak!" Ujar Sasuke marah-marah tak jelas.

"Hihi.. kau sibuk ya? Kau sibuk apa memangnya teme?" Tanya Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk dulu!" Tawar Sasuke sembari masuk lalu menutup pintu.

Naruto mengekor Sasuke di belakangnya, tanpa permisi Naruto berlari ke kamar Sasuke dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur _King size_ milik Sasuke. Sungguh pemuda pirang itu memang memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup aneh.. Tapi Sasuke sendiri juga tak keberatan akan hal itu..

Naruto adalah Sahabatnya, jadi tak apa kan jika berbagi bersama sahabatnya. Naruto juga biasanya berbagi juga bersamanya. Apakah berbagi itu salah? Tidak kan.. hehe..

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, Sasuke sepertinya sedang berfikir keras untuk memecahkan kode yang ada di _e-mail_ yang diterimanya. Sebelum ia mulai memecahkan Sandi tempat Menma akan memulai aksinya.

Di saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Naruto datang dengan memiringkan kepala menatap Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sahabat kecilnya itu. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Intens Naruto.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja teme, jika suatu saat nanti aku mati. Aku ingin kau tak membenciku." Jawab Naruto yang makin aneh saja.

"Kau bicara apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke masih bingung..

"Haaaaah.. Sudahlah, eh itu apa teme?" Tanya Naruto yang kelihatan bingung melihat angka-angka aneh di laptop Sasuke.

"Hn. Ini pesan tantangan Dobe, seandainya nanti aku tak selamat. Aku ingin kau selalu mengenangku ya dobe." Pinta Sasuke, Naruto terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sahabat kecilnya itu. Sekarang posisi mulai berbalik..

**Sasuke POV**

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Naruto terlihat aneh, tiba-tiba ia mengatakan tentang kematiannya. Ya, aku tau memang ia mempunyai penyakit _Typus_, tapi apa _typus_ menyebabkan kematian? Kan belum tentu juga bukan... Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, aku juga tak ingin kehilangan Sahabatku. Aku pun rela berkorban untuknya, walaupun harus mati untuk membelanya. Itu tak jadi masalah buatku.. Tapi kalau aku yang harus kehilangan sahabat, aku rasa, aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tak bisa melindungi bocah pirang di sampingku itu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus melindunginya..

Naruto melihat isi pesan di laptopku, ia kelihatan sangat bingung dengan maksud sandi-sandi yang tertera di layar laptopku. Aku pun menjelaskan padanya maksud dari pesan _e-mail_ yang dikirim ke alamatku.

"Hn. Ini pesan tantangan Dobe, seandainya nanti aku tak selamat. Aku ingin kau selalu mengenangku ya dobe." Jelasku. Dan entah kenapa permintaanku juga ikut jadi aneh begitu.

Ya sejujurnya aku tak yakin bisa selamat di saat pertempuranku melawan Menma, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sahabatku. Dan semoga Aniki juga tak bersedih sepeninggalku nanti..

Naruto menatapku lembut, menatapku penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku akan melindungimu Teme. Kau tenang saja." Ucapnya mantap. Terlihat jelas di mataku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, tentu saja aku tak mau melibatkan sahabatku yang satu ini. Dialah sahabat terbaikku. Tak sampai hati aku mengikutkannya dalam pertempuran besarku.

"Sudahlah Dobe. Kau tak usah ikut andil untuk masalah ini.!" Ujarku menatap dalam mata Safirnya.

"Hn.. kau meragukanku Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menatapku tajam.

Ia menatapku setajam itu, tak pernah aku melihat isyarat matanya yang sampai seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Otakku kali ini beku, otakku tak mau membantu masalahku kali ini..

Aku masih terdiam tak menjawab apa yang Naruto katakan padaku, memang benar aku ragu pada Naruto. Selama ini ia tak pernah memegang senjata ataupun semacamnya. Jadi aku rasa tindakan yang bodoh jika aku mengikut sertakan Naruto ke dalam tim. Itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan tim.

"Sudahlah dobe. Aku mau bekerja lagi." Aku membuang muka kembali menatap laptopku mencoba memecahkan sandi yang ada.

Ia mengembungkan pipi chubbynya dan cemberut, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, akupun sudah hafal sikap apa yang akan di pasangkannya dan bagaimana lucunya wajahnya itu.

"Biarkan aku membantumu.." Ujarnya menggeser posisiku duduk.

Hey, aku tak pernah melihatnya bisa memecahkan Sandi seperti ini. Apa lagi kan ini tanpa _clue_.. Jadi harus mencarinya satu per satu..

Ia mulai mencari di Internet tentang pemecahan Code, ia membuka sebuah Blog..

"Sandi _Playfair Chiper_.." Ujarnya yakin. Sontak aku kaget, dari mana dia tau masalah sandi sandi kayak gini.

Aku melirik blog yang ia buka saja judulnya bukan sandi yang ia katakan. Semua semakin rumit saja. Ia mulai mencari pemecahannya. Rasa heranku benar-benar memuncak, kau akan tau jika kau mengenal Naruto. Ia terkenal buta Sandi, alias tak mengerti tentang persandian seperti ini.

Atau selama ini ia memang belajar agar bisa membantuku memecahkan kasus? Atau mungkin memang dia tau tentang Menma? Ah.. kenapa aku malah mencurigainya. Dia sahabatku..

"Aku belajar sandi untukmu teme.." Pernyataanya. Sepertinya ia tau aku heran.

Normal POV

Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke merasa heran padanya karena ia mengetahui tentang persandian, Sasuke sendiri memang tak ahli dalam persandian. Menunggu Shikamaru pun juga tak mungkin. Karena pria pemalas itu mendapatkan pembelajaran di Luar negeri.

Sasuke semakin _intens_ menatap Naruto, Naruto sendiri jadi tak enak jika diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. Tak mau terlalu lama membuat sahabatnya heran Naruto membuka pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku belajar sandi untukmu teme.." Pernyataan dari Naruto. "Oi.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Cepat kerjakan ini! Aku hanya akan membantu satu saja, haha.. karena kebetulan aku tau tentang sandi itu hehe.." Tandas Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aih... okelah-okelah... hum.. kita mulai oke." Balas Sasuke.

**Sandi **_**Playfair**_**.. Jika di jabarkan akan menjadi..**

**HC = La**

**EP = Ju**

**HA = An**

**MD = Ke**

**UD = Re**

**QC = Ta**

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke yang berhasil memecahkan _code_ pertama. "Lajuan Kereta, apa maksudnya. Ah mungkin tempat pertemuannya di Stasiun? Ceroboh sekali Menma itu." Tambahnya.

"Mudah sekali, Menma yang kau katakan itu ternyata bodoh sekali. Sepertinya ia memang sengaja. Humbh..." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang meremehkan, tanganya mengelus dagunya bergaya seperti seorang Detektif.

"Mungkin, tapi kita tak bisa meremehkannya Naruto. Ia terlalu berbahaya..." Ujar Sasuke serius, itu terlihat dari rahangnya yang mulai mengeras. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya sampai seperti itu hanya menaikkan bahu saja. Sesekali Sasuke terlihat memijat keningna karena pusing sepertinya.

**Sasuke melanjutkan memecahkan sandi yang berikutnya..**

**(5)1, (2)1, (3)1, (9)1, (2)1, (5)3**

Sasuke mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, ia merutuki dirinya yang tak mau diajarkan sandi oleh anikinya. Kenapa ia tak bertanya? Entahlah.. sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu ini ingin bekerja sendiri untuk masalah ini. Ya karena ini adalah tantangan untuknya.. Jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Walaupun sempat di ajari Naruto tentang sandi _Playfair_.

Sasuke berfikir keras untuk kali ini, tiba-tiba suara cempreng menggagu pikirannya.

"Suke, aku pinjam _handphonemu_. Hehe.. aku ingin mainan nih." Ujar Naruto watados.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang karenanya, ia segera mengambil _Handphone_ yang ada di sakunya. Dan di saat ia melihat layar handphone terdapat pesan masuk dari nomor tak di kenal.

**From : 0817374xxx**

**To : 085738xxx**

** Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun.**

Jiah ternyata saat di buka itu dari fansgirlnya, dan secara tiba-tiba pula lampu di atas kepalanya menyala terang. Kalau ia tak salah mungkinkah itu menggunakan _Keypad handphonenya_ yang mode biasa. Ia segera mencobanya dan walla... inilah Hasilnya..

**Tombol no (5) satu kali pencet = J**

**Tombol no (2) satu kali pencet = A**

**Tombol no (3) satu kali pencet = D**

**Tombol no (9) satu kali pencet = W**

**Tombol no (2) satu kali pencet = A**

**Tombol no (5) tiga kali pencet = L**

Sasuke langsung saja menggabungkan sandi sandi itu satu per satu, dan saat di satukan menjadi **JADWAL. **Sasuke kambali berfikir keras, apa hubungannya dengan orang yang akan dibunuh, tempat pertemuannya, dan Lajuan Kereta.

Oke mungkin kereta berarti stasiun, dan pertemuan itu di stasiun. Lalu siapakah korbannya? Tak ada nama atau gelar yang tercantum. Tetapi masih ada dua code yang belum terpecahkan sih.. Naruto yang hanya tiduran di atas kasur tiba-tiba tersenyum akan keberhasilan sahabatnya itu.

'_Aku siap mati untukmu Suke, aku akan menolongmu nanti._' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke makin terpancing, ia kini mulai penasaran dengan permainan yang dibuat Menma untuknya. Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata permainan ini tak sesulit yang ia kira. Karena ia hanya perlu memecahkan saja dan menangkap Menma. Sepertinya Menma sengaja melakukannya. Tapi apa sebabnya masih tanda tanya..

"Haha.. kau terlihat bersemangat sekali teme. Hahaha dan hey, mana aku pinjah _Handphonemu_!" Tawa Naruto meledak karena jarang sekali Sasuke bersemangat begitu.

Sasuke memberikan _handphonenya_ pada Naruto.

"Aku pikir ini akan mudah." Balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"Haha.. semoga saja." Tambah Naruto masih dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sasuke kambali menekuni pekerjaannya, ia menatap _e-mail_ Menma dan mulai menulis di kertas

**121, 232, 231, 122, 123**

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, sandi apa yang digunakan Menma kali ini. Yang berhubungan dengan angka? Sandi kepolisian sepertinya bukan, _Fibonaci_ dari matematika juga bukan, Sandi apaan ini? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengetahui kebingungan sahabatnya dan akhirnya ikut andil dalam pemecahan kali ini. Naruto membuka sebuah Situs yang memuat sandi sandi tertentu, tentu Sasuke juga ikut mencarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pencarian, akhirnya Naruto menemukan jenis Sandi yang seperti itu. Sandi _Trifid_.

**Yang ada dipenjelasannya**

**Angka pertama berarti Kotaknya.. Kotaknya terbagi menjadi 3 bagian.**

**Angka kedua berarti kolom angka teratas..**

**Angka ketiga berarti kolom angka yang menurun..**

**[1] [2] [1] : B**

**[2] [3] [2] : O**

**[2] [3] [1] : L**

**[1] [2] [2] : E**

**[1] [2] [3] : H**

Dan di satukan jadi **BOLEH.** Nah makin tak nyambung lagi kan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya setelah bahunya ditepuk Naruto.

"Suke teme, aku pulang dulu yah.. ngantuk nih." Pamit Naruto sembari menguap lebar.

"Hn. Hati-hati dobe." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Huuuh.. iya, jangan lupa besok aku ikut ya. Bangunin aku oke!" Ujar Naruto yang terkesan memaksa.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja, bukan berarti ia akan benar-benar membangunkan Dobe imutnya itu. Sasuke tak mau melibatkan orang terdekatnya pada pertarungannya. Pertarungannya!

Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, ia kembali kerumahnya dan tidur.

Sasuke melanjutkan memecahkan Sandi selanjutnya..

**0, 233, 4181, 1594, 21, 0, 233**

Sasuke mulai berfikir lagi sepertinya ia mengenal Sandi itu. Tapi dimana ya.. Ah, pelajaran. Ya pelajaran aritmatika Sosial tentang _fibonaci_. Atau mungkin memang itu sandi _FIBONACI_.

Sasuke mulai mencoba..

**SANDI **_**FIBONACI**_

**0 : A**

**233 : N**

**4181 : T**

**1594 : R**

**21 : I**

**0 : A**

**233 :N**

Dan di satukan menjadi** ANTRIAN..**

**.**

Sampai _Code_ terakhir pun ia masih tak menemukan siapa korbannya. Ia memilih mengistirahatkan otaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur dengan wajah berseri-seri..

.

Di tempat lain, di tempat Menma berada. Ia sedang duduk di atas jendela memandang langit hitam. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di sana-sini. Cahaya Rembulan menerangi tempat ia terduduk. Ia menutup mata membayangkan, besok adalah hari kematiannya. Dibukanya lagi kelopak matanya menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna Hitam onix.

Ia tersenyum lagi menatap bintang, ia menemukan satu bintang yang amat mengundang perhatiannya. Bintang yang bersinar terkucilkan dari bintang yang lain, bintang itu meredup. Tak seperti bintang yang lain, bersinar terang. Di perhatikannya lagi bintang redup itu, dan ternyata tak jauh dari bintang redup itu terdapat bintang amat terang. Namun bintang itu menyendiri.

Menma kembali tersenyum..

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi Sasuke. Khu.. khu..." Ujarnya.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, tak ada satu awanpun di langit sana. Sasuke terbangun karena pantulan matahari mengenai tepat di matanya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tidurnya. Mengerjap-erjapkan mata lalu menggosok pelan matanya. Mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang entah pada pergi kemana. Setelah semua terkumpul ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Segera ia cuci mukanya, dan langsung mandi. Setelah itu ia keluar dengan tubuh berbelit handuk, memang tak semuanya sih hanya bagian bawahnya saja. Hehe.. Tanpa babibu lagi ia berganti menggunakan baju khusus. Mau kemana dia? Tentu ia akan menuju ke Stasiun pagi ini juga.

.

Tetapi di tempat lain, yang tepatnya di Stasiun itu sendiri.

Berdiri sorang Pria, berbadan tegap, ada dua garis halus di sekitar matanya, dengan mata onixnya. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengevakuasi penumpang Kereta api..

"Hey kalian semua! Segera evakuasi orang-orang disini. Kita akan segera menangkap Menma!" Teriak Pria itu dengan penuh wibawa.

"Baik Itachi-sama." Ujar anak buah pria tadi.

Itachi mulai menyisir daerah-daerah Stasiun tersebut,,

.

Usai berganti dan bersiap, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi malam. Ia terkejut karena _e-mailnya_ terbuka, memang beda _e-mail_.. tapi ia belum pernah membukanya jadi siapa yang membukanya. Itu pertanyaan Sasuke.

Dibaca _e-mail_ singkat itu..

**From : Menma**

**To : Sasuke_Uchiha**

** Khu..khu.. kau tau dimana aku akan membunuhnya, dan mungkin itu juga tempat terakhirmu bernafas. Segera temui aku, tepat pukul 8 nanti.**

**Selamat Mencoba!**

.

Sasuke manatap jam dinding kamarnya, 07.20. Tak mau berlama lama ia membawa atau lebih tepatnya menyalin empat buah _code_ yang masih harus dipecahkan lagi, ah lebih tepatnya untuk mencari siapa korbannya.

Setelah ia menyalin semuanya, ia berlari ke garasi menaiki mobil sportnya menuju Stasiun kotanya sekarang. Saat ia melewati depan Rumah Naruto, ia sedikit merunduk dan bergumam meminta maaf karena tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk mengajaknya ikut andil dalam kasus kali ini. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia memacu kendaraan yang ia naiki.. Tepat perhitungannya ia sampai pukul 07.40. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang tempat, waktunya tak banyak.

Ia melihat banyaknya polisi disana, ia segera bergabung dengan _Anikinya_. Ia tau, _anikinya_ lah yang lancang membuka _e-mail_ pribadinya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi.

"_Aniki.._" Panggil Sasuke yang tengah berlari kearah Itachi, kakaknya.

"_Otouto_, kenapa kau tak cerita pada _aniki_ hah?" Desak Itachi menyelidik.

"Sudahlah.. beri aku waktu untuk mencari tau siapa korban yang akan dibunuh Menma." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Semua yang ada disana memang pada tegang, pasalnya lawan mereka adalah Menma. Penjahat kelas dunia yang entah mengapa terkesan mengalah pada Sasuke. Apa mereka punya hubungan? Entahlah.. biarkan semua itu menjadi _Mistery_ dan terbuka dengan sendirinya..

Itachi mengangguk mendengar perintah(?) adiknya. Itachi maju mencari lagi, sedangkan Sasuke dijaga anak buah Itachi.

Sasuke kembali berfikir lagi..

**[ Lajuan Kereta ] - [ Jadwal ] - [ Boleh ] - [ Antrian ]**

Apa hubungannya? Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang beberapa _code-code_ yang ia pecahkan sebelumnya disusun secara menurun. Ia mulai bereksperimen..

**Lajuan Kereta**

**Jadwal**

**Boleh**

**Antrian**

**Coba diambil dua kata dari setiap kalimat..**

**[ La ] juan Kereta**

**[ Ja ] dwal**

**[ Bo ] leh**

**[ An ] trian**

**LAJABOAN?**

Sasuke kembali berfikir, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kata itu dari seseorang ya. Yang mengatakan itu adalah Naruto.

_**LAJA BOAN**_** yang berarti RAJA KEAMANAN dalam bahasa Korea dan dengan kata lain KEPALA POLISI/KOMANDAN.**

**.**

"Gawaaat... _Aniki_..." Triak Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya.

Sasuke segera mencari anikinya, Ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada anikinya. Karena _anikinya_ lah yang akan jadi koban Menma.

Duaaarrrr... Ugh...

Sasuke mencari asal suara itu, perasaannya tak enak. Ia berlari, dan menemukan _anikinya_ terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka tembak tepat di perutnya. Sasuke marah. Aura kegelapan menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam membelakanginya.

"_Shit_... Menma! Berengsek!" Teriak Sasuke, Itachi pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke segera memanggil tim medis dan membawa kakaknya ke Rs terdekat. Sasuke tak membiarkan ada yang ikut campur tantang semua ini. Pertarungan ini hanya milik Sasuke dan Menma.

Menma tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum benci kearah Menma.

"Akan ku bunuh kau!" Gertak Sasuke.

"Hn.. kita lihat siapa yang akan mati Suke." Ujar menma.

Sasuke kaget, Suke kanpanggilan yang biasa diucapkan Naruto padanya selain Teme tentunya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

Menma memejamkan mata dan mengambil lensa di matanya menampakkan mata beriris _Blue _safir. Rambutnya yang hitam itu digeret dan sekarang menampakkan rambut aslinya '_Blonde_'. Silikon(?) yang menyamarkan wajahnya kini ia lepas menampakkan wajah manis Seorang Namikaze muda.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat sahabatnya sendiri dalang dari semua ini. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya sehebat ini, sejujurnya ia bangga pada sahabatnya yang sanggup bertahan di saat banyak pihak yang tak hanya dari Negaranya saja yang tengah memburunya. Namun ia sangat kecewa karena Naruto harus berdiri bersebrangan denganya.

Sasuke hampir meneteskan air mata. Tapi mengingat marganya, ia tak jadi menangis. Hanya pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' saja yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Sasuke bingung, ia sangat bingung. Ia harus melawan orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama ini, dan mengingkari janjinya untuk melindungi pemuda _Blonde _itu.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan Suara bergetar.

"Entahlah teme, hehe.. maafkan aku selama ini aku membohongimu. Khukhukhu.." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Pantas saja kau jadi aneh Naruto Namikaze. Hahaha.." Tawa Sasuke seperti orang gila.

Manusia mana yang tak kaget jika kebenaran tentang Sahabat dekatnya adalah dalang dari kejahatan Di dunia internasional. Itu kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Khu..khu..khu.. aku akn membunuhmu teme." Ujar Naruto mulai menyerang Sasuke.

Barawal dari serangan adu fisik..

Tendang.. Tangkis.. Pukul.. Tangkis.. Banting.. den begitu seterusnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dasar _Usuratonkachi_!" Teriak Sasuke masih menyerang.

"Aku sudah melakukan ini sebelum aku bersahabat denganmu teme." Jawab Naruto masih bertahan dari serangan Sasuke.

"Apakah persahabatan kita hanya kau jadikan main-main hah? Aku percaya padamu Dobe! Tapi kau!" Teriak Sasuke penuh dengan emosi.

"Hn. Aku juga percaya padamu Teme. Khu..khu..khu... maka dari itu. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya teme." Jelas Naruto dengan suara parau.

Ternyata Naruto kini tengah menangis di tengah-tengah pertarungannya melawan Sahabat terbaiknya.

Di saat seperti ini mereka teringat di mana mereka berjalan bersama, tertawa bersama, saling mengejek dan semua suka dan duka dalam persahabatan. Ya, Naruto memang sengaja mengalah pada Sasuke. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri kejahatannya. Kejahatan yang entah mengapa ia lakukan. Ia bertekat untuk tumbang saat melawan Sasuke nanti. Ia akan saat bahagia jika ia harus mati di tangan Sahabatnya sendiri.

Walaupun dengan status Buronan dan Polisi. Itu tak masalah baginya, Naruto ingin Sasuke menjadi kuat. Lebih kuat dari Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Cih.. aku kecewa padamu bodoh." Teriak Sasuke.

Orang-orang yang menonton tau siapa itu Naruto. Naruto adalah Sahabat dekat Sasuke. Seorang yang Ceria, Usil, Polos, Kekanak-kanakan, Lucu, Baik dan masih banyak lagi. Namun yang mereka dapati sekarang bukanlah Naruto Namikaze yang mereka kenal. Karena sifatnya yang sekarang di luar dugaan. Berubah 270 derajat.

Mereka hanya memandang sendu pertarungan antar sahabat itu. Tak terkecuali Tim Sasuke, mereka juga ikut sedih. Melihat pertarungan ini.

"Ehehe.. sekarang kau sudah tau Menma adalah aku kan Sasuke. Bunuhlah aku! Lawan aku dengan sekuat tenagamu!" Ujar Naruto Mantap.

"Ck. Dobee.. Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu segera. Aku tak akan mengalah padamu!" Teriak Sasuke memekakkan telinga. Kejadian langka ini.

"Hehe.. terimakasih Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu." Ujar Naruto tulus. Dengan senyuman yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Senyuman terakhirnya. Ya setelah terdengar suara 7x tembakan. Sasuke sedikit mundur dan mengambil _Revolver _dalam Saku senjatanya... dan...

Dorrr... 1, Naruto berdiri gagah

Dorrr... 2, Naruto tetap berdiri

Dorrr... 3, "Aku Sayang padamu Teme" Masih berdiri.

Dorrr... 4, "Jaga dirimu teme!" Kakinya mulai gemetar.

Dorrr... 5, "Maafkan aku teme! Jangan marah padaku!" Terduduk manyangga badannya dengan tangannya.

Dorrr... 6, "Terimakasih Sasuke!" Masih bertahan untuk terduduk.

Dorrr... 7, Naruto tersenyum dan ambruk seketika. Kini ia telah memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mendekati sahabat baiknya itu, mau bagaimanapun ia tak akan pernah membenci sosok Sahabat yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu. Walaupun masih ada tanda tanya besar yang membuatnya bingung akan tujuan Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah Kejahatan.

"NAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOO..." Teriak Sang Uchiha bungsu itu, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk tidak keluar.

.

**OMAKE**

**...**

Kini Sasuke berada di makam Sahabatnya, Sahabat bernama Naruto Namikaze. Setelah insiden penembakannya itu sasuke jadi sering datang ke tempat Sahabatnya beristirahat untuk selamanya. Sasuke selalu membawa bunga yang melambangkan Kasih sayang, maaf, dan kematian di tambah bunga kesukaan Naruto. Bunga Matahari..

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Nisan tempat Naruto berada.

"Aku akan berusaha Dobe, aku akan membuatmu bangga padaku. Dan kematianmu tak akan sia-sia Naruto. Aku tau sekarang apa tujuanmu, dan biarlah kau, aku dan tuhan yang tau tentang semua itu. Lihatlah Narutoo.." Ujar Sasuke..

"Kanalkan ini Sakura, dia seorang detektif sama sepertiku. Tentu kau sudah mengenalnya bukan? Ia adalah Istriku sekarang. Ehehe.." Ujar Sasuke seolah Naruto ada di depannya. Sedangkan Sakura sedang memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Dan ini Naruko, Uchiha Naruko Anak kami berdua. Hehe maaf aku mengambil namamu." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Dan tenanglah, Sasuke tidak gila kok.. Sasuke dan keluarganya segera pamit pulang kerumah. Sesampainya di rumah Naruko bercerita pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasannya_.'

"_Tousan, Kaasan.._ tadi Naruko bertemu dengan Naruto _oji-san_." Cerita Naruko.

"Dimana Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Tepat di pemakamannya tadi, ia tersenyum hangat padaku. Ia tadi memeluk _tousan_ juga. Dan dia bilang, dia bangga pada _tousan_." Akhir cerita Naruko.

Sasuke tersenyum, diikuti senyuman Istri dan anaknya..

.

**END**

.

Sekali Lagi saya minta maaf Kalau Ficnya tidak memuaskan sama sekali, apa lagi di typonya. Hehehe..

Ini Fict Suspense pertama saya minna. Jadi maafkan ya kalo banyak yang salah..

Thanks Buat yang udah mau Baca hehe..

**^,^ PLEASE REVIEW ^,^**

**Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki Tulisan Saya**

_**Shankyuuu Minna-san**_


End file.
